This invention relates to an improvement of a camera, and more particularly to an improved photograhic information setting apparatus for a camera.
A camera requires various information to be set, e.g. film speed, F number, exposure time or date of photographing. Conventional camera information setting apparatus includes at least one manually rotatable dial, which is mechanically complex and bulky. If photographic information in the form of an electric signal is required, the mechanical rotation of the dial has to be converted into the required electric signal in such a conventional information setting apparatus.